The Kidnapped Skywalker
by missingSkywalker
Summary: On their third birthday, Luke was kidnapped. Anakin was pushed into a storm of his anger, and then, he carried out Order 66. He becomes Darth Vader and the Sith Lord rises out of the shadows to claim the title of the Empire. The Jedi are now despised by most. Padme leads the Alliance, trying to ignore the hole in her heart. GOING TO BE REWRITTEN AFTER OTHER STORIES ARE FINISHED
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Birthday Party**

How it all began...

Luke smiled. It was Leia's and his third birthday. He had successfully given his first speech to the Senate, and Leia was Daddy's Jedi Padawan. Mommy was the Chancellor, because the one before her was evil and was killed. Daddy was very happy too; he was allowed to be a Jedi still. They lived on Naboo and lived near their aunts.

He was going to be a Senator just like his mommy. He, like her, would run the Republic, while his sister, like Daddy, would protect it and keep the peace. His mother was awesome and a great cook. It seemed that Luke had inherited that from her. Leia and their Daddy couldn't cook; They probably could burn and boil more than just water.

Luke smiled at the thought of his family. They were a team, no matter how different the son and mother was from the daughter and father. Leia could speak to him through their minds. Luke didn't have a strong force signature, but it was strong enough for that. His mom was the only one without it. But she could read emotions and expression really well. Another reason she was his role model.

He grinned at the wall. He was going to see Leia for the first time in years. Well, minus when they were born. The twins were kept separate for their, and their parents, safety. The Republic didn't know their parents were married yet. In fact, few did. Yoda, Obi-wan, R2-D2, C-3PO, Bail, himself, Leia, Daddy, and Mommy only knew.

He yawned loudly. Luke was tired after all it was nap time. Mommy and everybody else was probably preparing for the party anyways. He walked slowly to his room and lay down on the floor. _See you soon, Leia. He thought._ Okay, _Luke._ He yawned again before falling asleep. That was the last time anyone heard or saw Luke Skywalker for a very long time...

#############################################################################################

Sorry it's so short, but it's the only the prologue. I'm starting a new PJO story about about Percy Jackson being a Grace instead of a Jackson and how the book series would have gone plus other PJO stories I'm writing. I'll be writing chapter 3 soon. Sorry I haven't been writing recently. ;) Missing Skywalker out


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: THE MISSION**

11 **YEARS LATER...**

Leia ran down the white halls, boots hitting the floor lightly. Leia had to... get Master Kenobi and Padme. _I have to save them,_ She _thought._ She caught her breath as she leaned over in the narrow hall way of white. Her raged breathes were the only sound. She thought of what it was like to have a normal life, to have...

 _I am a Jedi Knight; I care about other people before myself_. She thought as she silently scolded herself. The Rebel leader, Senator Organa, was locked in detention block A-51 next to twenty rebels. She looked down at her clothes. She wore a gray Imperial uniform with a gray cap that nearly covered her big bun of silky, thick brown hair.

Leia calmly picked up the radio and said "I'm here to pick up the Re- traitors for interrogation." She quietly waited for a response, mentally cursing herself for stumbling over her words. "All clear," replies the voice on the other end. So far, the mission was a success...

##########################################################################################

Obi-Wan Kenobi mediated in the little, gloomily cell room. Leia... His former padawan was almost here. He could sense her strong force presence: He smiled as he remembered how much like her father she is.

*FLASHBACK*

Anakin was supposed to arrive soon. Obi-Wan looked quickly at the time. He sighed. Anakin was late. Again. He smiled though. _Old habits die hard, He thought. Anakin was never on time then and rarely is now._ Mace Windu stood next to him, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor outside the Jedi Temple. Anakin was supposed to bring Leia to begin her padawan training.

"Daddy, why can't I use a light saber," whined a high-pitched voice as their feet passed another corner. Her footsteps left a small tap compared to her Daddy's loud one. She sighed. _I can use a light saber too, Daddy, She thought angrily_.

Anakin smiled. She may look like her mother, but she acted like him. He didn't know whether to be worried or proud. _You're my little girl, Anakin thought_. He wondered how Obi-Wan had put up with himself. He laughed and looked at his daughter. "You will yield one later in your training, Young one"

"Okay, old one." Leia said laughing. "I'm not old." said Anakin laughed. Leia laughed harder. Obi-Wan silently smiled. He had heard the entire conversation, and they had no idea. She was almost three...

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Obi-Wan heard the footsteps of the storm troopers. He was ready for them. He knew Leia would come probably already coming up with a reckless plan like... Anakin. _No, you can't think of Anakin. Not now._ He would never admit it, but they need his piloting skills. Oh, well...

###############################################################################################

Padme sat in her cell with her hands neatly folded in her lap. She hoped Leia would come for them. She had foolishly hoped that the diplomatic mission would fool them, but it hadn't. At least, she hadn't see An-Vader. Ani had died eleven years ago. Vader was a sith as a result. She loved her Ani, but she had to admit ,even she had lost hope that he could return as a Jedi like before.

Then, she heard the echoing footsteps of storm troopers. She hoped they hadn't brought Leia. _Please let her be safe, She silently prayed_. She shakily turned to see who they had. A brown-haired boy with brown eyes who looked like the kind of person that was up to no good. "Get in the cell, rebel scum." growled a storm trooper. "Gladly, bucket-head." said the boy, smirking. She cracked a smile, guessing that if she could see under the helmet, the storm trooper was scowling.

The storm troopers said nothing as put him in his cell. She liked his spirit. He could be someone the rebellion needs, but if she heard correctly, he had already joined ,or so she hoped.

#############################################################################################

Han scowled at the wall. He hoped he won't be in the cell for too long. Luke would probably come to get him. But the kid should stay in the rebellion and help. After all he is the famous hero of the rebellion, one of the four leaders, Commander Stargazer. He smiled. All the adventures they had would give him hope. But the Force was overrated, that Han knew.

Chewy was with Luke and his friends, planning to rescue him. Han hoped they would come soon. He couldn't stand this place. After all, who would Han tease? He sighed and decided to take a nap.

What do u think? Review, Please.

##############################################################################################

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I have fixed it a little, and I am writing the next chapter. It will be up in a couple days. Sorry for the delay, I have been busy with homework.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: The Escape plans**

Leia smiled at her master who smiled back. He wore his usual attire; his brown Jedi robes barely touched the floor, his light brown tunic and pants, his dark brown belt, and his boots with its two leather stripes at the top. He walked out of the cell calmly and almost floating. In fact, Leia wouldn't be surprised if he was.

"Leia, we must rescue the rebels and your mother." Obi-wan said peaceful, as usual. Leia nodded. Her mother was a beautiful woman who looked just like herself. Padme didn't look must older than she had fourteen years ago.

Padme, Mon, Senator Organa, and General Stargazer ran the rebellion. Mon and Senator Organa rarely were in the field, while the other person and her mother were constantly in the field. Commander Stargazer was a famous rebellion hero. He ran the Rogue Squadron, and was a friend of hers. She knew he was a mysterious person and had some secrets. She had heard he was once an assassin and friends with a smuggler. She hoped not.

Leia watched quietly as her master walked down the hallway, until he became a small figure and turned down to detention cell A-51. She was going to follow, until Obi-Wan interrupted her thoughts. _Leia, I need you to rescue your mother. She is a level down from where you're standing._ _I'm on it, Master._

She had a bad feeling as she quickly ran down stairs a level. She quickly reached her mother's cell without any trouble. _That's a first. Something's really wrong._ But she ignored it, until the task at hand was completed. _Jump in to action first, ask questions later._ That was her motto, just like her father.

Leia smiled at the thought. But she quickly pushed it aside. Her father was gone, just like her brother. She never found out what happened to him. She stopped in front of her mother's cell. She felt dread and apprehension wash over her. _You're a Jedi Padawan, soon to be a Jedi Knight. You don't fear._ But the feeling wouldn't go away.

Leia wondered if intuition was right. She had to be candid; something was wrong. She didn't know what. She sighed as she waited for a voice on the other end.

"Hello?" asked the deep voice on the other end.

"I'm here to pick up Senator Padme of Naboo for interrogation." Leia said trying to sound like a storm trooper. She waited for his answer. She felt the sweat drip down her brow. She evened her breathing to calm herself as she fiddled her thumbs.

"All clear, we'll be ready for her in ten minutes." replied the storm trooper.

Leia sighed in relief. She smiled. _Perhaps this mission will be a success._ But, still, the feeling of dread wouldn't leave.

################################################################################################

Padme looked at the wall. She could feel Leia coming down the steps. Many thought she was a Force sensitive, but she wasn't. Living with, and around, Jedi Knights had taught her much. She had learned how to read facial expressions, and when someone was lying in Senate. She could also read emotions well, too. Her heart could feel when her loved ones were around. Possibly, her Ani rubbed off on her.

Her smile faded. Ani was gone, just like Luke. Leia was all she had of what could have been. She was just like her father. Leia was the poster girl of the rebellion. Of course, there were other heroes like General Stargazer and Han Solo. But Leia was the only Jedi Padawan.

She knew Obi-wan well enough to guess his plans. He was probably going to save some Rebels, and he had a ship, waiting for them. She heard Leia's voice, and her heart leaped for joy. She was so happy Leia hadn't been caught that she missed what Leia was saying to the storm trooper. She smiled and sat up as Leia entered her cell.

"I am going lead you in handcuffs to the ship. I'm a new storm trooper, so they won't be too worried if I 'wander' the halls." Leia whispered to her. Padme nodded. Leia was a quick thinker and a great actor. _So much like Ani, She thought sadly. Stop it, Padme. Thinking like this only makes it worse._ She swiftly gathered her shirts of her dress and followed her daughter. She halted. _What about the Rebel in the cell next to her cell?_

Leia looked at her. "We can rescue that Rebel. I don't need permission to enter his cell. Only permission is needed to enter cells like yours or Obi-wan's."

Padme smiled. Her daughter was her pride and joy, and she beamed as Leia freed the male rebel. She watched as he walked out of the cell behind Leia. He had an air of confidence and haughtiness and looked like a troublemaker to her. But he also looked brave and like a fighter. She knew she won't regret helping him.

##############################################################################################

Han wondered why he heard the footsteps of a storm trooper. Most of them were celebrating Empire Day instead of being here. The officials and assistants were handling pretty much everything except guarding and protecting. Fifteen storm troopers were currently on sentry duty. The footsteps stopped in front of the cell next to him. The cell door moved open is a fast, quick hiss. He wondered why anyone would come for a leader of the rebellion right now was in the cell next to him. He then heard talking outside his cell of a girl not much younger, or older, than Luke.

"We can rescue that Rebel. I don't need permission to enter his cell. Only permission is needed to enter cells like yours or Obi-wan's."said the girl's voice that sounded out of breath yet in command. _My kind of girl,He thought._

He heard his cell door open, and he looked up to see the girl that was probably talking earlier. She had beautiful dark brown hair that was in a braid on her left side, beautiful dark brown eyes, and pretty full lips that went well with her pale skin and her rosy cheeks.

"Come with me. I'm here to rescue you." She said firmly. _OK, Miss. Bossy-pants. I'll be right there._ Han smirked. She was his kind of girl for sure.

"Okay, Doll." Han said. She scowled at him and refrained from slapping him. Han smirked again. He was totally going to annoy Luke about this when he saw him again. After all, Doll was going to fall for his charms. How could she not? He was handsome, clever, a good fighter and pilot, and a bad boy. Girls love bad boys.

The girl looked at him with the seriously-can-you-move-any-slower look. He took baby steps just to annoy hr. He watched as she practically grinded her teeth together. She sighed and shoot him a look. Then, she walked out of the cell causally. He followed her walking with swag only he could pull off. _And that's is why the ladies love me._ She rolled her eyes like she could read his mind.

"This is Padme, one of the leaders of the Alliance." Doll said proudly to him. Padme was obviously Doll's mother, and Padme didn't look that old. Padme had an air of confidence and a beautiful smile.

"This is my daughter, Leia, and who are you?" Padme asked.

"My name's Han Solo." He replied. He smirked as Leia's jaw drooped.

"You're Han Solo?! The person who saved us in the Battle of Yavin?" Leia exclaimed surprised. Han nodded, liking the attention. But now was not the time. They had to escape and fast.

"I would love to talk about myself, but we have to escape. Who knows what to do?" Han asks.

"Follow me," says Leia. She puts her helmet back on, and we follow her. That is until we run into storm trooper right in front of the stairs. _Son of a Sith. We're so close. Oh,_ _well._

"Hello, gentlemen." Han say as he gets out his hidden blaster. Leia has one of those weapons Jedi used to use, and Padme was given a blaster from her. This is going to be interesting.

###############################################################################################

Next chapter you'll finally see Luke and his crew of friends. Please Review. Thanks for the feed back and follows! :) Missing Skywalker out for now


	4. Author's Note

Thanks for reviewing! Because of all the Amazing reviews and feedback, I've decided to rewrite it. But I've changed the story.

Summary-

Luke Skywalker was kidnapped three years after Darth Sidious was "killed", Anakin became a Master, and Padme was named the Chancellor. The Empire rose from the day of the Republic and hunts any Force sensitive. Meanwhile, Leia Skywalker searches for her missing brother and aids the Rebellion under the code name "The Princess" with her friend, Winter. Padme helps as one of the leaders in the Rebellion. The Elite is a group of individuals that have skill sets that are the best of the best and are paid for killing, kidnapping, and hijacking. When Leia's mission goes wrong, she runs into one. They ride to back to the base of the Rebellion with the Imperials hot on their trail. Oh, the Luck of the Skywalkers.

Also, I need a couple of OC's, and if you're interested, please fill this out.

OC's name-

Home world-

Appearance-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Skills-

Notes-

*P.S. Please tell me what you think, please review.*


End file.
